


Team play

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал М-Е [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band), GOT7, UNIQ (Band), 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: Art, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Breathplay, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Капитаны SDC3 были слишком горячи, чтобы такого не нафантазировать! Каждый по отдельности - огонь, а уж вместе...Арт про то, насколько сблизились эти трое за время съёмок >:-))
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhang Yi Xing/Wang Yi Bo
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал М-Е [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184054
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Team play




End file.
